equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
. They should never be confused with aliens due to their unusual skin and hair colors, nonetheless. ]]Humans (Homo sapiens sapiens) are a race of bipedal organisms who can build civilizations and invent advanced things. __TOC__ Appearance Every human has a rounded head, a long or short body, two long arms tipped with a hand of five fingers for each arm, and two long legs tipped with a foot of five toes for each leg. Human bodies developed different features for each gender or physical sex: males have deeper voices, more toughness and physical strength (if they stay physically fit), and are more likely to be aggressive; while females have more visible breasts on their chests, lighter voices, and (depending on culture) longer hair. Humans wear various types of clothes, depending on their cultures, locations and climates, events, and their individual personalities and genders. History Having survived many ages in the real world, and built many great civilizations that rose and fell, they developed various forms of entertainment with their inventions to pass theirs and their children's time away, including toys, mass media and television shows, and the Internet. Several groups produced such things, such as the well-known Hasbro, Mattel, and Disney companies, and they competed against each other for more money (which humans use to give and receive things). Some humans are artists who enjoy creating things, that is to have an idea, or base an idea on an existing object, being, or concept. Some of these artists have discovered the Isle of Creativity and gained powers from that Isle, that they also become Overlords, beings strong enough to have the impossible power to cross into other dimensions using their artistic skills, or to even create new worlds. And when Hasbro needed Miss Faust's help, she assisted Hasbro in creating Equestria, a magical land mostly-inhabited by colorful ponies, to replace earlier, declining worlds. As part of a deal between them, the two Overlords ruled Equestria together, with Overlord Faust enforcing "quality viewing", and Overlord Hasbro to create a toy franchise influenced by their world. But when Overlord Faust left, Overlord Hasbro dominated that world, and turned most of its rebellious inhabitants into a race of colorful humanoids based on stereotypes of American high schools. Even though his reign over Equestria was put to an end by three warriors, many younger humans enjoyed and purchased Hasbro's (and his rivals') products, and Hasbro's business was still managed by many humans. At some time, humans (and Equestrians) fought against the invading Reapers and Appuls; either that actually took place, or it was part of the three warriors' humorous influences into Equestria. List of known humans * Overlord Hasbro * Mattel * The Gods * Overlord Faust * Walt Disney * Brad * Michael Rosen * Gabe Newell * Alan Smithee * Sid Megabus * The Queen * Prince Charles * Superman Sam * Superbad Steve * Supermam Pam See also * Characters, for a list of notable in-universe humans and other races. * Category:Characters Category:Races